


in the middle of the night

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Friends to Lovers, Human Im Jaebum | JB, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Werewolf Mark Tuan, Wolfed Out Sex, werewolf shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jaebeom and Mark have just reconnected after meeting again by fate. Only now, Jaebeom notices that there's something different about Mark. Between odd nights where Mark leaves in the middle of the night, and comes back in the morning a little worse for wear— Jaebeom wonders where he goes, especially if it only happens at the same time every month.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyono/gifts).



> ♡

Jaebeom settles into a new place for the semester. He managed to get a nice place for a reasonable price, close enough to the university that Jaebeom’s commute wasn’t so bad. He’s only been in the new place for a few weeks— not interacting much with his neighbors. Jaebeom has only met a few. The one downstairs, the one down the hall, but the only one he hasn’t run into is the one who lives in the unit right across from him. 

He’s running late one morning, struggling to pull his jacket on and when he manages to get his arm in one of the sleeves he ends up accidentally hitting his poor neighbor’s face. 

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry,” Jaebeom turns around immediately and drops his bag onto the ground. “Are you okay?” 

“No worries,” his neighbor answers. 

“I really am,” Jaebeom says, more flustered this time. “I didn’t see you, and I’m a bit late and—” 

“Jaebeom?” his neighbor asks. 

“Yes?” Jaebeom nods and looks up at his neighbor for the first time. He must be the one who lives in the unit right across from him— because Jaebeom’s never seen him before. He has light blonde hair, and there’s something familiar about him that Jaebeom can’t seem to place. 

“Do you remember me?” he asks, sounding a little shy. “I just—” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry, it’s probably a long shot.” 

“Wait—” Jaebeom says, and picks up his bag off the floor. He really is running late, and Jaebeom can’t afford to miss another class. “Mark? Is that you?” 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “I’m sorry, I should let you go.” Mark takes a step back, and Jaebeom doesn’t know whether he should shake his hand or hug him. He feels a little awkward, especially seeing how much Mark grew up over the years since they knew each other as kids. Jaebeom never expected him to be this hot, and it pains him that he has to leave. 

“We can catch up after class,” Jaebeom suggests, sounding a little too eager. He hopes it’s not desperate, and Jaebeom would really just like to hang out with someone since he’s new to the area. “I get out around noon?” 

“That sounds great,” Mark smiles, and Jaebeom catches it— his teeth. He wonders if they’ve always looked as pretty, even with all of Mark’s other handsome features that he’s grown into. 

“I’ll see you,” Jaebeom nods, and slings his backpack over his shoulder. “We can meet here?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Mark nods back. “I’ll meet you here.” 

* * *

The two of them reconnect pretty quickly. It’s easy for both of them, slipping back to the ease of friendship even after being separated for so many years. After the first time they met up after Jaebeom’s class, the two of them found a familiar routine. Mark has a few friends in the area— ones that Jaebeom has yet to meet, but Mark has mentioned them in passing. He finds himself inviting Mark over a few times a week, just so the two can chill out and play video games or watch some anime that Mark will sit through just for him. 

Jaebeom remembers the first week— Mark bringing in two entire pizzas, even though Jaebeom insisted they only needed one. Jaebeom still finds it endearing when he watches Mark eat an entire pizza on his own, and even poking for Jaebeom’s leftovers. He can’t remember if Mark’s always been this way, or it’s now, Mark more attuned and scrunching his nose whenever Jaebeom opens a drawer or the way his body heat is a lot warmer than the average person. He wonders if Mark just runs a little hot, just the same as some people always run a little cold.

He clings to Jaebeom, in a good way. Standing close behind that Jaebeom appreciates it on the approaching colder nights. It’s nice to have someone to be around, and it helps Jaebeom feign off the loneliness since his cats are living with his parents for the time being. So he enjoys Mark’s company, inviting him on most days so they can fill their time with each other until they fit together perfectly on the couch until Jaebeom is dazed and sleepy.

Only there were a few odd nights, one in the first month and now when Mark cancels on him again.

He pretends not to hear it at night when Mark’s door opens with a loud shut that shudders through the thin walls of their building. It’s like he disappears for a few days, and comes back looking a little torn. Jaebeom doesn’t ask, and Mark doesn’t seem to acknowledge it.

Jaebeom doesn’t keep up. It still feels sudden that Mark is canceling on him. They’ve only been hanging out for the last two months, and Jaebeom was hoping they could fall asleep together on the couch again, even though Mark was supposed to be just a friend. He couldn’t fall into anything too fast, especially since he only just reconnected with him. Jaebeom thinks it might be a good sign anyway since the faster this goes Jaebeom doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop himself. 

There’s no waiting. Jaebeom goes back to school, to class, and tries to ignore the fact that Mark hasn’t texted him back. It’s a little strange, that it’s been a few days and he hasn’t even seen or heard from Mark from across the hallway. He does get a weird feeling when he sees a largely odd dog— or Jaebeom _thinks_ it is— it wouldn’t be possible for wolves to be this close to the city. It’s hard to see at night, the dark brown fur blending into the night while Jaebeom makes his way back to his apartment. 

It’s a cold night, about a week after Mark canceled— is when Jaebeom sees him waiting at his doorstep, looking a little tired and worse for wear. Jaebeom still doesn’t know what Mark does all day exactly, leaving his place whenever he wants and Jaebeom usually isn’t around to know. 

“Hey,” Mark calls out weakly. “I’m sorry about canceling last week.” 

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom insists. He’s gotten over it by now. Mark’s got a whole life that Jaebeom still doesn’t know about, and they’ve only just reconnected. “We can always hang out another time.” 

“I want to make it up to you,” Mark smiles— baring his teeth. Jaebeom isn’t sure if it’s the fluorescents, but there’s something different about Mark’s teeth. He can’t help but stare, and Mark runs his tongue over his top lip. “Do you have some free time tonight?” 

Jaebeom blanks out for a moment, completely dazed while staring at Mark’s lips. He shouldn’t stare, not like this, and Jaebeom digs his nails into the palm of his hand. He’s a little sweaty, and his grip is tight around his keys. 

“I’m sorry?” Jaebeom asks, shaking his head. “Can you repeat that?” 

“I bought takeout,” Mark says, holding up a plastic bag. “If you’re free, I was wondering if you’d let me share it with you.” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods. “We can share.” 

* * *

Jaebeom thinks his memory might be a little blurry because Mark eats way more than he normally does. He eats his own container— sharing bits with Jaebeom but it’s like he’s scarfing it down as if he’s haven’t had anything decent for the last week. He looks less tired now, and Jaebeom still thinks that something may be off. He’s not going to press, getting into Mark’s business when the two of them aren’t even that close again yet. 

It’s interesting, the way he laps it up without even using his utensils— Mark sloppily wipes his mouth, and Jaebeom isn’t exactly staring. Mark’s teeth still manage to be this pretty, sharp canines staring down at him every time Mark smiles back at him. His mouth is mostly clean, and Jaebeom shoves a few dumplings into his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself with his jaw hanging open. 

“Jaebeom?” Mark asks. He’s looking at Jaebeom from the other side of the table, idly wiping his mess that spilled on the counter. 

“Yeah?” Jaebeom says with his mouth still full. 

“Thanks,” Mark mumbles, a little quieter. 

Jaebeom doesn’t know exactly what Mark is thanking him for this time, but he doesn’t get to ask because Mark quickly gets up from his seat to clean up his plates and put them in the sink for him. He’s still a little quiet, and his hair is a little ruffled. The blonde sticking up before Jaebeom sneaks up behind him to flatten his hair. He doesn’t expect it, for Mark to act so quickly and turn around to place his hands around Jaebeom’s waist like he’s going to throw him or something. 

“Jaebeom,” Mark breathes, a little heavy, and Jaebeom doesn’t know if his tone sounds good. 

“Your hair—“ Jaebeom says, stumbling over his words. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Mark grumbles. “You just startled me.” He loosens his grip around Jaebeom’s waist, and Jaebeom notices as he unclenches his jaw. He presses his face into Jaebeom’s neck, and it catches Jaebeom off guard. Mark is so warm— Jaebeom thinks he didn’t even really notice until now. His skin is almost hot to the touch, his face burning while he takes a deep breath, a flow of air right against his neck. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebeom asks. He rubs his hand down Mark’s back, pulling him in just a little closer. “You’re a little warm.” 

“I always am,” Mark hums. 

Jaebeom feels a sharp prick against his neck— it’s a little wet, with Mark’s drool dribbling down his neck while Jaebeom can feel his teeth. He’s nibbling into his neck, light bites and pressing his face into his neck. He’s still so warm, and Jaebeom just keeps rubbing circles into his back. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom gasps. “I’m—” 

“Oh,” Mark pulls away, brushing his fingers against his lip and backing himself into the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He’s a little red in the face, and Jaebeom misses feeling his body heat. 

“Just,” Jaebeom says and puts his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Just give me a little warning next time, and we’ll be okay.” 

“Sorry,” Mark apologizes again. “I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“I didn’t—” Jaebeom says, but stops himself from going any further. He can’t admit it now, that Mark’s teeth did feel nice on his neck and nibbling into his skin. He’d like a little more if he was being honest, but Jaebeom thinks he needs to chill for a bit before they get there. “It’s fine. We’re fine.” 

“Good,” Mark nods. “I, um—” Mark points towards the sink. “I’ll finish cleaning.” 

* * *

Both of them start again. They hang out pretty often when Jaebeom’s done with school, or after work. Mark always brings food and accommodates Jaebeom’s schedule so nicely. Most nights they’re likely to stay in, watching tv or playing video games. Jaebeom’s taken up to watching Mark play _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ while he sits on the side and makes comments about Mark’s gameplay. 

“Do you do this or something? In all your free time?” Jaebeom asks. 

“What?” Mark says, half distracted and still staring at the tv. 

“Stream on like, twitch or something,” Jaebeom replies. “You seem to play a lot of video games.” 

“Oh,” Mark shrugs. “Sometimes, I guess, not all the time.” 

“Are you going to give me your channel name?” Jaebeom asks. He’s poking at Mark’s side, hoping he’ll turn and lose his focus. 

“Nah, you can find that out for yourself,” Mark says, still keeping his attention on the game. 

Jaebeom can’t stop moving. He’s a little impatient now since he’d like to get his hands on the remote and take over. They usually switch off, but Mark’s getting a little more time now, possessive with his hands around the controller while Jaebeom keeps poking idly at his side. 

“I think it’s kind of sexy and cool of Link to shift between wolf and human,” Jaebeom says and flops down on the other side of the couch. He’s poking Mark with his legs now, wondering if he’ll divert his attention from the screen this way. 

Mark pauses the game screen and places one hand on Jaebeom’s leg to stop them from moving around so much. He tosses the controller onto the small coffee table in front of them and tilts his head when he looks at Jaebeom. 

“Are you a furry?” Mark asks, his expression completely serious. “Is this something you’re into?” He’s staring at him, and Jaebeom’s eyes flicker down to Mark’s mouth again. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jaebeom sits up, and tries to reach for the controller on the table. It’s still too far, and Mark leans forward, wrapping his hands around it and handing it off to Jaebeom. 

“Here,” Mark says, handing it back to him without looking at him again. “Your turn.” 

Mark doesn’t say anything else, sitting next to Jaebeom while he watches him play the game this time. Jaebeom’s less expressive, keeping most of his comments to himself. He notices how Mark’s a little stiffer now, especially after Jaebeom’s comment about the wolf shifting. Jaebeom thinks he should try and tell him it was a joke, but Jaebeom did think it was pretty cool. Furry status or not, Jaebeom wasn’t going to admit to that just yet. 

* * *

It becomes normal for Mark to disappear during set times of the month. Jaebeom thinks he’s unphased by it since four months have passed and Jaebeom’s not exactly keeping track of the dates he and Mark hang out. Jaebeom has other friends, and sometimes he thinks he’s a little preoccupied because he wants more than just a reconnection. These days, he hears Mark leave his apartment in the dead of the night and sometimes comes back early in the morning when Jaebeom is up and getting ready to leave for class. 

There’s nothing to be suspicious about because Jaebeom isn’t entitled to know everything about Mark’s life. There are still things Mark doesn’t know about Jaebeom, and the two of them are comfortable enough, hanging out and playing video games while Mark sits too close to him on the couch. Jaebeom won’t ever complain, because Mark is like a furnace on warm nights so Jaebeom keeps him close, savoring the warmth every time they fall asleep entangled on the couch together. 

It’s a rough week, and Jaebeom finishes his exams by celebrating with Yugyeom. It’s a fun night in, going through some drinks and making a mess by trying some crockpot recipe that Yugyeom insisted they try to copy some TikTok video. The apartment smells strongly of food— and the entire bottles of pasta sauce that Yugyeom dumped to make sure that their crockpot ravioli would turn out perfect. 

Jaebeom sits while he makes Yugyeom clean up after his mess— he’s the one who brought the crockpot over, and Yugyeom serves him a plate while the two of them end up having dinner on Jaebeom’s tiny couch. Yugyeom’s a lot taller than Mark, and it’s funny how the two of them can even fit with the table covered in food, drinks, and the tv on while Jaebeom insists on watching season two of _Naruto_.

“Your couch smells a bit off,” Yugyeom says, wrinkling his nose. He puts down his plate on the table, pushing some of the drinks aside so he can make space. “Do you have a dog or something?” 

“No?” Jaebeom’s confused, and he hasn’t noticed anything. The apartment still smells strongly of pasta, and Jaebeom would know if a dog was hanging out in his apartment. 

“If you say so,” Yugyeom says, and shovels another spoonful of ravioli into his mouth. 

Jaebeom only shrugs and turns his attention back to the tv. The two of them are relaxed, watching while silently eating and occasionally bumping hands whenever they reach for their drink on the table. Yugyeom stays pretty late, and the time seems to glaze over the more episodes they watch. Jaebeom’s seen this season enough times, and he dozes off in the middle of an episode. He’s too tired to notice Yugyeom being nice enough to clear their plates off the table and put everything away. 

It’s the low hum of the tv that stays on, and Jaebeom rubs at his eyes. Yugyeom’s gently patting his arm, telling him that he needs to get back home soon since it’s already late. Jaebeom mumbles and uses the armrest of the couch to stand up properly so he can lock up after Yugyeom leaves. 

He pulls his jacket over his shoulders, feeling the cold chill come from outside the door once Yugyeom opens it. Jaebeom steps out, just so he can say goodbye properly before he leaves. It’s probably past ten already, and Jaebeom stretches his arms out while Yugyeom mistakes it for Jaebeom trying to hug him goodbye. 

“What are you doing?” Jaebeom says, a little more awake now. “I wasn’t trying to hug you.” 

“I was just saying bye,” Yugyeom rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you in class on Monday, then,” Yugyeom says, smiling at Jaebeom. He knows he’s only joking, and Jaebeom lightly punches his shoulder. 

They end up standing outside Jaebeom’s door for a few more minutes, trying to make plans for what they’re going to do for lunch after class on Monday. Jaebeom’s not tired anymore, and it feels less cold the longer he stands outside. Yugyeom’s waving off one last time until they’re suddenly interrupted by the door of Mark’s apartment opening up. 

“Hey,” Mark says, and from what Jaebeom can tell, he doesn’t look too good. He looks a little more torn than usual, and Jaebeom wonders if he’s gotten sick. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Jaebeom frowns. “We didn’t wake you up, did we?” 

“No, no,” Mark says, shaking his head. “I couldn’t sleep, anyway.” He takes a step closer to Jaebeom, a look in his eyes that he can’t seem to shake. Jaebeom’s hesitant, and Yugyeom stares at the both of them in confusion. “Who’s this?” he asks, and looks at Yugyeom. 

“Just a friend,” Yugyeom laughs. “I’ll see you on Monday, Jaebeom.” He waves one last time, and Jaebeom just smiles until he watches Yugyeom walk further along the hallway and down the stairs. 

“You’re cold,” Mark says, stepping into Jaebeom’s space until all he can feel is Mark’s body heat pressed against him. His back is to the door, and Mark seems to radiate more heat than usual. He’s always like a furnace, but this time Mark is burning up and places his hand around Jaebeom’s waist. “You should go inside.” 

“You’re sick,” Jaebeom tries not to sound too worried, but he can’t help it. He places his hand on top of Mark’s forehead, feeling how much warmer he is than usual. “Come inside,” Jaebeom says quietly, letting his hand grace over Mark’s cheek. He looks even more tired than that time Jaebeom saw him waiting outside his door, and Mark reaches behind him to open the door for him. 

Mark still clings onto him the moment Jaebeom turns around and walks inside the apartment. He’s like a koala, on his back and tucking his face into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck while he tries to rummage through his kitchen to make some hot tea. He’s still too warm, and Jaebeom knows that even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to get Mark off of his back. 

“God,” Mark groans, still pressing his face into Jaebeom’s neck. The kettle seems like it’s taking forever, and Jaebeom wishes it would heat up faster. “I should go,” he says, his voice a little broken when he presses his face against Jaebeom’s skin. 

“You can’t go,” Jaebeom says and pours the hot water from the kettle right into a mug. It’s still hard, with Mark clinging onto him like this, but he manages to make some decent tea for Mark. He tries to ease Mark off of him, but he still doesn’t let go. “You’re sick.” 

“You can’t—” Mark stutters. “It’s not safe for you like this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jaebeom holds the mug, and Mark finally manages to pull himself off. Jaebeom turns around to hand him the mug, only Mark takes it from him to put it back on the counter. 

“I have to go,” Mark’s voice is a low growl, and his eyes have a different glow to them. He looks like he’s sweating now, and Jaebeom steps forward again to place his hand on Mark’s forehead. “Don’t,” Mark turns his head and pushes his hand away. 

“Let me help you,” Jaebeom says, sounding more concerned now. Mark’s skin is still burning, and the sweat sticks to Jaebeom’s palm. Mark leans forward again, his body weight heavy when he leans on Jaebeom again for the support. 

“You can’t,” Mark’s voice is low in his throat, and Jaebeom can feel his teeth nibbling gently on his neck. It’s not enough to hurt, but Jaebeom doesn’t know how to help him. 

“Tell me,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Tell me what you need, and I’ll help you.” 

“Bed,” Mark mumbles. “I need to lay down.” 

Jaebeom tries his best to guide him, with Mark slumped over his shoulder and clinging tightly onto Jaebeom as if he’s a lifeline. When he gets past the bedroom door, Jaebeom only realizes that Mark’s only been wearing a t-shirt this entire time even though it’s below freezing outside. Mark’s still burning, and Jaebeom doesn’t know what else to do besides try to wrangle Mark out of his t-shirt. 

They both stumble awkwardly onto the bed, and before Jaebeom can even get back up to get the mug of tea, Mark’s hands are on his waist and pulling him back to bed. 

“Stay,” Mark mumbles again. “Don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t,” Jaebeom says. 

He lets Mark lay on top of him, his body radiating so much heat that Jaebeom thinks he might have to shed off a few layers. He can barely get his jacket off, and Mark moves a little bit just so he can shrug Jaebeom’s jacket off for him. He’s left in nothing but a flimsy t-shirt, but Mark’s body heat is still so overwhelming 

Mark is breathing heavy, his chest moving right against his, and Jaebeom doesn’t think he can steady himself. He’s still sweating, and Jaebeom doesn’t know what else he can do. He doesn’t want to leave Mark like this, but he wishes he could do more. Mark presses his face into Jaebeom’s neck again, teeth grazing the skin that makes a tiny whimper escape from Jaebeom’s lips. 

“Sorry,” Mark says, pressing his lips against his neck. “I didn’t mean to bite you.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jaebeom answers. “Just—” he stutters. “Just tell me what I can do to help.” 

“I need you,” is all Mark says, his voice low and breathy while he keeps his face pressed against Jaebeom’s neck. “I need you,” he repeats, sounding more desperate this time. He peppers soft kisses against Jaebeom’s neck, moving further down his body while all Jaebeom can do but whimper. They’ve never done anything else besides cuddle on the couch, but this, this is more than Jaebeom could’ve ever dreamed of. Mark shifts, placing his hands on Jaebeom’s chest before grasping at his shirt. He tears at the material of it, ripping his shirt open until he can get it off. His chest is exposed now, with nothing but Mark’s hands trailing down his chest. He’s so warm, letting his palms lay flat against his lower stomach before tugging at the waistband of Jaebeom’s sweats. 

Mark keeps going until there’s nothing left, just their bodies with nothing else in between. Jaebeom is consumed by the heat, letting Mark take over. His hands have always been so delicate, but the way he handles himself this time is more rough, tight around Jaebeom’s waist when he pulls him down on the bed. There doesn’t need to be any coordination, other than Mark pressing soft kisses down his stomach, going down until he’s settled between Jaebeom’s legs. 

Jaebeom lets his head roll back, trying not to move when Mark pushes his knees up against his chest. It’s been so long since he’s been with anybody, especially like this, and the heat of Mark’s mouth is so close to his taint. Jaebeom swears his mouth is watering, with the gleam from Mark’s eyes when he licks one long stripe against the rim. Jaebeom whimpers, the feeling of Mark’s tongue along with his fingers is too much at once and his cock is already leaking against his stomach. 

Mark pulls his tongue back, rubbing his index finger against his taint while he mumbles something that Jaebeom can’t seem to make out. 

“What?” Jaebeom says, half-dazed and still melting right into Mark’s hands. 

“Lube,” Mark answers, sounding a little more impatient when he spits right onto his taint. 

Jaebeom blindly reaches under his pillows, trying to find the bottle that he keeps wedged somewhere between them. He’s a little embarrassed, feeling the pink blush blossom across his face when he hands Mark the half-empty bottle. Mark is quick with his fingers, drizzling the lube over his taint. It’s not too cold, with Mark’s warm hands circling the rim to make the sensation go away. 

He works one finger in, pushing it in slowly past the rim. He’s so careful, so gentle, and Jaebeom whimpers when Mark pushes in even deeper. He wishes Mark would give in a little more, just like he does every time he nibbles the skin of his neck. Jaebeom feels the pressure of it, Mark adding a second finger and Jaebeom sighs when he curls his fingers at the right angle. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom whines. “I need—” he gasps. “I need more.” 

“Dreamed about you like this,” Mark says, lowering his voice. He adds a third finger, stretching him open even further until Jaebeom can only feel the pleasure of his delicate, warm fingers. It’s like a confession spilling out of his mouth, and Jaebeom’s still too dizzy to even think anything else of it. “C’mon, baby,” Mark hums. 

He doesn’t stop, moving his fingers at an even pace while he curls them. It’s like Mark is attuned to his every need, hitting the right spot every time he pushes his fingers back into him. Mark adds a fourth finger, and Jaebeom isn’t complaining, letting another whine escape from his throat the longer Mark draws it out like this. 

“Wanna feel you,” Mark whispers. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whimpers. “Fuck me already.” 

“I need—” Mark says, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He lets Jaebeom’s legs relax and only now does Jaebeom notice that Mark still hasn’t taken off his pants. It’s a little awkward, and Jaebeom reaches forward to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Mark’s pants. “I just need a little time.” 

“Are you shy?” Jaebeom asks, his voice gentle and airy. “I’m sure it isn’t anything bad,” Jaebeom murmurs and works on unzipping Mark’s pants. 

“No, it’s—” Mark stutters, and Jaebeom can see the red flush across his face. He’s always been warm, but Jaebeom finds it odd that he is even more so than usual, with his teeth looking a bit sharper when he smiles at him. Jaebeom tugs his pants down, just past his thighs while he can see Mark’s bulge through his boxers. He reaches for the waistband, letting his hands stay on the dip of Mark’s hips before Mark is pushing him back, pinning Jaebeom onto the mattress. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Mark murmurs, just before placing a soft kiss against Jaebeom’s lips, moving further down until he’s nibbling on his neck again. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Jaebeom says, trying to reassure him. “God, I’ve thought about you so much—” he whimpers, just thinking about all those times Mark accidentally nibbled on his neck every time they cuddled together on the couch. 

“I just—” Mark stutters, and Jaebeom watches as Mark moves back, getting up so he can properly take his pants off this time. He shrugs them off quickly, leaving nothing on but his boxers this time. Jaebeom only stares and observing Mark’s expression as he bites down on his lip while slipping his hand past the waistband of his boxers. He’s slow, pushing them down, just enough for Jaebeom to see him pull his cock out, only it’s nothing like Jaebeom’s ever seen. 

He’s big— bigger than anyone he’s ever been with. Jaebeom’s jaw hangs open, his mouth watering at the sight of it. It’s thicker towards the base, and Mark only gets closer, until he pushes Jaebeom’s legs up against his chest again. He’s not as gentle as he was earlier, a little more punch when he rubs his cock against his taint while he dribbles more lube onto his cock. 

Mark is so close, pressing their bodies together until Jaebeom can feel nothing but heat. Mark bites, bites, and bites on his neck until Jaebeom can feel sharp pricks against his skin, breaking through until he can feel a bit of blood drip down his neck before Mark laps his tongue over the wound. His hold is possessive, pressing his face into Jaebeom’s neck while he rubs his cock against Jaebeom without even slipping inside. He can feel Mark, big, the weight against him until he feels it— the base of Mark’s cock. It’s so much thicker than he imagined, pressing right against him while Jaebeom whimpers. 

“Please,” Jaebeom begs. 

“I need you,” Mark says, sounding as desperate as he did earlier. His skin is burning, growling into Jaebeom’s ear when he slowly pushes his cock inside of him. The stretch is too much— splitting Jaebeom open, inching forward deeper and deeper until Jaebeom can feel the base of Mark’s cock pluck at the rim. He doesn’t move, and Jaebeom can feel Mark holding back. “Want you to feel my knot,” he hums, stirring his hips until Jaebeom whimpers, feeling all of Mark’s big cock bottom out. It’s not even all of him, and Jaebeom drags his nails down Mark’s back. 

“Move,” Jaebeom whines, all light and airy while Mark keeps his face pressed against him. He’s biting down on his neck again, sharp teeth breaking through the skin while Mark shifts his hips. He starts with a slow pace, thrusting his hips against Jaebeom until he can feel Mark’s—his _knot_ , Jaebeom thinks he called it, plucking at the rim at every movement. He’s already so deep, making Jaebeom squirm for it every time he moves his hips and bites down onto Jaebeom’s neck. It’s like he’s marking him as if he owns him. 

He digs his nails harder into Mark’s back, trying to get him to give him something more than slow and sweet. Mark’s body heat only seems to be getting hotter, burning underneath Jaebeom’s fingertips while he starts to move a little faster. He’s pushing down on him, hands leaving bruises against Jaebeom’s skin while Mark slams his hips against him even harder. A low growl escapes Mark’s throat, something that Jaebeom can’t make out until he picks up his pace, even deeper and more intense while a bit of blood trickles down Jaebeom’s neck. 

Jaebeom can see Mark’s face now, hovering over him with the shine of blood on his teeth. It’s different, nothing like Jaebeom’s ever seen, his canines looking bigger than usual when he breathes out. Drool spills down his chin, and Mark presses his forehead against Jaebeom’s, letting his spit drip down onto Jaebeom’s lips. It shouldn’t be this hot but it is, Jaebeom parting his lips open to catch as much of it into his mouth as possible. The only sounds that come out of Mark’s throat are low hums, fucking his hips back into Jaebeom to make his body shudder every time he can feel Mark’s knot— even bigger this time. Jaebeom doesn’t know how he even fits, but he wants to try, grasping onto Mark and pulling him in even closer. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Mark pants. He’s redder now, Jaebeom feeling the heat of him building up like it’s going to consume him. He stops moving for a moment, and Jaebeom can feel his body tense. It’s different this time, watching as Mark’s expression changes while he tries to pull out. Jaebeom only keeps him closer, rubbing soothing circles into his back while Mark breathes out and closes his eyes. “Close your eyes, Beom,” Mark says, voice low and all too sudden. 

“What?” Jaebeom asks, still feeling Mark’s cock stir inside of him when Mark puts his hand over Jaebeom’s throat. 

“Close your eyes,” Mark says again, only more demanding this time. He moves his hips, just enough for Jaebeom to feel his knot again. He only closes his eyes for a second, just like Mark asked. His hands slowly trail down Mark’s back, only he just seems to feel warmer. The dim lights in Jaebeom’s room seem to flicker, and Jaebeom keeps his eyes shut. The sound that comes out of Mark’s isn’t human— his growl is more animal-like. Jaebeom feels the shift, and it only feels like Mark has gotten even bigger, and he doesn’t know how this is even humanly possible. His eyes are still shut, running his hands down Mark’s back until he feels different. 

Where there was skin, it’s now fur between his fingers— long and soft, and Jaebeom grasps at it, lightly pulling on it the more he feels how big Mark is. His eyes are still closed, and he can feel Mark’s breath, and the drool spilling down on his chin. He doesn’t know if he should open them just yet, grasping at the fur between his fingers the same moment Mark pushes in even deeper, his knot even bigger than it was before. 

Jaebeom finally opens his eyes, and the mix of shock and pure desire hits him in the stomach when he sees Mark. He’s always had suspicions— that something about Mark was always different, he just didn’t expect this. It’s almost like he towers over him, bigger than his human form. His mind flickers back to that day they were sitting around and playing on the couch when Jaebeom made that comment about shifting between wolf and human. He’s more animalistic, his fur a dark brown in contrast to the blonde color of his hair. His eyes a low, glowing yellow. His teeth are even bigger, taking their place back on the crook of Jaebeom’s neck and biting down harder on his skin. It hurts but it feels even better than before, and Mark starts to move again while he growls with his flesh between his teeth. 

His vision blurs for a second, feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks from how good it feels. Mark is so much bigger, his cock filling him up until Jaebeom can feel it splitting him open a second time. Mark growls every time he moves, it sounds like he’s calling him, and all Jaebeom can think is _mine, mine, mine_. He keeps rutting into him, building up his pace in this form. He thinks of his Mark— and Mark now and they’ve always been the same. Jaebeom runs his hands through his fur, biting down on his lip when he comes without even touching his cock. He’s so much warmer, with Mark’s scent nearly intoxicating the closer he gets. There’s nothing but claws and teeth digging into Jaebeom’s skin, rougher and harder every time Mark pushes his hips forward. His cock is already so deep, his knot swelling and every time Jaebeom can feel it his vision blur even more. 

Jaebeom whimpers, feeling both the pain and pleasure mix together every time Mark slams his hips back into him. Jaebeom didn’t expect that this was what Mark needed, and it’s what he needs too. He breathes in, inhaling Mark’s scent that makes Jaebeom feel weak in his knees while Mark’s claws dig into the skin of his hips. It’s nothing but bruises and marks, appearing on Jaebeom’s skin like a painting that glows even brighter when Mark leaves his bites all over his neck. Red, purple, until Jaebeom sighs and only feels pleasure. 

There’s nothing but Mark’s animal instinct, hitting deeper and even more intense than Jaebeom could have ever imagined. He ruts into him until Jaebeom can only feel Mark, breathing him in and letting his body go pliant underneath him. Mark goes deeper, and deeper until he can’t pull out anymore. Jaebeom can feel it— his knot so big and thick inside of him when his cock pulses when he finally comes. It doesn’t even end, Mark’s cock stirring inside of him since Jaebeom can’t even move. He doesn’t pull out, barely shifting his body weight against Jaebeom while he bites down on his neck this time. It’s more gentle, and his tongue laps over the wound to clean up the blood that dripped further down his neck. 

Jaebeom gasps the moment he can feel Mark’s cock twitch again, spilling wet and hot and so much more come than Jaebeom is used to. Mark only stirs for a moment, only he can’t pull himself out until Mark comes down from his high. He’s still warm, his fur between Jaebeom’s fingers and pulling him closer just so he can feel Mark again. He wonders how long this could go on— Mark filling him up over and over again until it’s all Jaebeom can think about. He’s pliant on the sheets, Mark letting him adjust his legs until he can get more uncomfortable if the two of them are going to be like this for a while. Jaebeom runs his fingers through Mark’s fur again, just to feel how soft it is between his fingers while Mark nuzzles his face into his neck. 

Mark’s breathing seems to even out, and he feels more relaxed when Jaebeom brushes his finger’s through Mark’s fur. He lays on top of Jaebeom, letting a low whimper escape from his throat when Jaebeom can feel his cock twitch for the last time. He’s still hot, and Jaebeom shifts his hips when he can start to feel Mark’s knot go down. It’s not enough to pull out, and Jaebeom leans against the pillow while Mark keeps his face tucked into his neck. He’s never felt so soft, the tip of his nose wet against Jaebeom’s skin while it tickles just a little bit. Jaebeom feels more sensitive, wet dripping down his thighs and his sweat sticking to Mark’s fur. It feels like he’s claiming him, almost— feeling his body consume him until Jaebeom can only feel Mark. 

He closes his eyes one last time, tired and fading to sleep. Mark only nudges him slightly, just so the two of them can get more comfortable while Mark keeps his place on top of Jaebeom. He doesn’t even want to move, staying like this until the morning— or however long Mark will have him. 

“Goodnight,” Jaebeom mumbles, running his hands through Mark’s fur one last time. 

He thinks Mark hums— something that Jaebeom can’t make out. It’s only Mark’s nose nudging against his neck and another gentle graze of teeth against his skin. It’s not enough to break the skin, and Jaebeom falls asleep while Mark laps his tongue over his neck one last time. 

* * *

Jaebeom wakes up to a blonde head of hair in his face, with a possessive hand over his chest. He doesn’t know what time it is— forgetting he left his phone somewhere on the table when Yugyeom left his place last night. He rubs at his eyes for a moment, only to realize that Mark is awake and running his hand down Jaebeom’s chest. 

“Good morning,” Mark mumbles, his voice still low and sleepy. 

“Good morning,” Jaebeom says back. “So do you remember, when I said—” 

“Link and the wolf thing?” Mark says and leans his head against Jaebeom’s chest. “I remember. You _are_ a furry.” 

“Shut up,” Jaebeom blushes, and places his hand over Mark’s. He’s still warmer than usual— but he’s not as burning hot as he was the night before. “Is this…” Jaebeom trails off. “Is this a normal occurrence?” 

“Only on the full moon,” Mark says, linking their fingers together. “Why, is this something you’d like to do more often?” 

“Maybe,” Jaebeom hums and squeezes Mark’s hand. “I like you. I like all of you. Human or not.” 

“You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would,” Mark blushes and tucks his face against Jaebeom’s neck. He doesn’t nibble at the skin, only pressing his lips to his neck, all soft with no bite. “You weren’t surprised?” 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head. He remembers— that time outside of his apartment, he saw Mark. In the low light of the parking lot, although a lot bigger than he thought. He knew it was Mark somehow, staying close but still keeping his distance. He doesn’t want Mark to do that anymore, spending his time outside so he won’t have to worry. “You don’t need to hide anymore,” Jaebeom murmurs and squeezes Mark’s hand again. 

“I won’t,” Mark says, breathing against his neck. “I’ll stay.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
